1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk type record medium lodging apparatus in which disk type record media having different outer diameters are inserted by a carrier or natural falling from an entrance and stopped in the concentric position with a turntable of the reproduction apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A disk type record medium lodging apparatus is well-known in the prior art, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 64-8545, in which the disk type record medium having different outer diameters are inserted by a carrier from an entrance and stopped in the concentric position with a turntable of the reproduction apparatus.
In such a conventional apparatus, the entrance to insert the record medium is in accord with a disk type record medium having a large outer diameter. Because a guide is mounted to prevent a disk type record medium having a small outer diameter from being inserted from off-center positions of the entrance, inserting positions of a disk type record medium having a small outer diameter are limited against the entrance.
Further, the conventional lodging apparatus has the drawback of a complicated structure because it includes a switch to detect arrival of the disk type record medium inserted from the entrance in the concentric position with the turntable so as to stop the disk type record medium in a given position.
The conventional lodging apparatus has a further drawback of low exactness in aligning the center of the turntable with the center of the disk type record medium having a small outer diameter because a stopper thereof exists nearly opposite the position where the medium is vertically inserted by natural falling with removing a carrier.